


Scarecrow

by Josie20k



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Affection, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: “Yeah? Well then, I’ll make it my duty to protect you. Turns out, I’m better at keeping people safe than anyone would expect. Think of me like a scarecrow.”Kirumi smiled as she stepped away from the truck, “I could never.”--------------Maki & Kirumi's farm is running low on seeds, and Kirumi plans to go into town for more. But Maki won't be left alone so easily. Not this time.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Scarecrow

The sparrow slowed the flapping of its wings as it got closer to the scarecrow; the one that wore the school uniform of Maki Harukawa. As it landed, a swift swing came its way. The real Maki, clad in overalls, swung her pitchfork at the sparrow. Sensing that its presence was not wanted, it zoomed away. 

Some days, Maki felt like she made a better scarecrow than that mass of straw wearing her old uniform, and she didn’t know how to feel about that. Another scarecrow stood a few feet away, wearing Kirumi’s old uniform.

The wheat crops were tall enough to hide the scarecrows to anyone that wasn’t in the thick of it. Which calmed her anxieties a little. It was unlikely that anyone without business would go walking through the crops, which meant that nobody will even notice the uniforms. Which meant that whoever may be looking for them won’t suspect that they’re here.

Not seeing any other birds, she began walking back. As she walked out from the wheat, the cottage came into view. Kirumi was tending to the fenced-in garden, watering the seeds. She wore blue overalls similar to Maki’s, and white workwear underneath.

“Bird’s gone,” Maki said.

Kirumi looked up from the garden and smiled, “Thank you, Maki.”

Maki hopped the fence into the garden and put her hands in her pockets, “I’m glad you’re starting to let me help a little. Even if I’m not fond of intimidation...”

“Is intimidation work displeasing you?” Kirumi said, genuine concern on her face, “I-“

“No, no, don’t worry about it.”

“If you wish.”

Kirumi set the watering can down, finished with watering. She didn’t dust her clothes off, like she used to do after doing literally anything. She realized what Maki realized a long time ago; no point in keeping your clothes clean on a farm. Kirumi exited the garden through the gate and turned to Maki.

“We’re running low on seeds,” Kirumi said. “Once these are fully grown, we won’t have enough to replace them.”

Maki squatted, inspecting the crops, “With what we have in storage, this should be enough to last us, right?”

“Probably. I still would prefer more, so I’ll be going into town.”

“I should have some spare cash lying around,” Maki hopped back over the fence, walking toward the cottage. “I’ll go get it-“

She stopped when Kirumi grabbed her wrist, “I should have enough.”

“You’ve said that the last five times you went into town. Just take it. It’ll make me feel better, anyway.”

Kirumi thought about it for a second, “Alright. Thank you.” She let Maki’s wrist go and gave a short bow. Maki stifled a chuckle. Seeing Kirumi bow while dressed in farmer’s clothes was an amusing sight for her.

Maki paced over and entered the cottage. She still recoiled a little when she entered and saw how clean it was. She remembered how dirty and overgrown it initially was. Before Kirumi took cleaning supplies to it like a lumberjack took a hatchet to a tree. 

The cottage was small, and the bedroom was a few feet away. She hurried over to the bedroom’s closet, opened it, and rifled through her clothes. She checked the pockets of everything that had pockets, a vague memory of some cash she found abandoned in the wilds. With a rustle, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out from a pair of pants.

“That should be good,” She said.

She walked back to the front of the cottage and left, shutting the door behind her. Kirumi was out there, leaning on the truck. Maki walked up.

“Got it,” she said.

“Thank you,” Kirumi said, and reached out.

Maki held the money up, just out of reach, “Hold on. I have the money, I drive the truck.”

“That’s... hardly necessary, is it? You shouldn’t have to deal with such tedious work.”

“It won’t be tedious if I’m with you.”

“But... It’s my duty to serve. You should stay here and stay comfortable.”

“Yeah? Well then, I’ll make it my duty to protect you. Turns out, I’m better at keeping people safe than anyone would expect. Think of me like a scarecrow.”

Kirumi smiled as she stepped away from the truck, “I could never.”

Kirumi set a hand on Maki’s shoulder as she walked closer. Maki blushed, feeling Kirumi’s other hand on her cheek. The couple stared into each other’s eyes.

“Not when you’re so cute,” Kirumi said.

There was a question behind Kirumi’s actions, and Maki already knew what it was. _Can we kiss?_ She gave her answer by leaning closer, pressing her lips into Kirumi’s. 

Warmth and affection flooded Maki’s body like it always did when the two of them kissed. And though she appreciated it, there was something different about this one. Something _off._ She only realized what it was when her favorite feeling, Kirumi’s hand on her cheek, suddenly faded.

Maki pulled away and her free hand sped across the two of them, grabbing Kirumi’s wrist. Kirumi tried to grab the money, using the kiss as a distraction. A clever ploy. Were it not for the fact that Maki was more fond of hands than lips, it may have worked.

“Nice try,” Maki smirked. “I’m still driving, though.”

Kirumi’s smile sustained, “Oh, well. If that is what you wish.”

Kirumi took out the car key and offered it to Maki. Maki took it and walked over to the driver’s side. She opened the door, stuffing the money into her pocket as she sat down in the driver’s seat. Kirumi opened the passenger’s door and sat down. Before bringing her legs in, however, she brushed dirt off her overalls and onto the ground.

Maki smiled as she shut the driver’s door and turned the key in the ignition. The truck started up with a roar. Kirumi brought her legs inside, shut the passenger’s door, and put her seat belt on. After putting her own seat belt on, Maki hit the pedal and drove off.

Turns out old habits don’t die hard. They grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
